


As We Dream by the Fire

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [6]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Drabble, Fluff, I really didn't know where to go with this lol, Multi, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: It's movie night at the Vick's house but this time they have a very special guest.Written for day 6 of the 12 Days of Psychmas.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Iris Vick, Juliet O'Hara & Karen Vick, Karen Vick & Iris Vick, Karen Vick/Richard Vick
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	As We Dream by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something with the Vick family but I also wanted to include Juliet so thus this was born! Here's to hoping we'll get to see more of the Vicks in the next movie!
> 
> _Prompt: Movies_

“Okay, I have the popcorn!” Richard announced as he strolled into the living room. “Brown sugar popcorn with rolos for Juliet and Iris and kettle corn for my lovely wife.”

“Thanks, hun.” Karen grinned, accepting the large bowl. 

Iris tilted her head. “What about you dad? Aren’t you going to have popcorn?”

“Well of course. I’m just gonna steal your mother’s.”

“Oh, are you now?” Karen teased.

There was a round of laughter as Richard sank into the couch beside her. The bowl went on her lap and his arm went around her shoulder. Grinning, she snuggled into his touch before glancing over at her daughter and head detective. Iris was leaning heavily against Juliet, occasionally reaching around her to grab popcorn from the bowl. 

Juliet turned and caught her eye, a small smile on her lips. “Thanks again for inviting me. Shawn had this big Christmas shopping and hang out night with Gus planned so I would’ve just been bored at home.”

Karen returned the smile. “Of course. You’re family.” As she turned away she caught Juliet’s smile widen.

“So what movie are we watching?” Iris asked.

Richard shrugged and passed her the remote. “I don’t know pumpkin. Why don’t you pick?”

Iris’ nose scrunched up as she thought for a minute. “How about Elf?”

“Oh yes! That one’s a classic.” Juliet smiled down at Iris who beamed right back up at her.

It took a few minutes for Iris to pull up the movie, during which Richard decided to start a fire in the stone fireplace below the TV. Karen smiled to herself as she watched him light one match, then two, then four. His nose was scrunched up, eyes narrowed as he concentrated. 

“Do you need help, Richard?” She finally asked after his eighth match.

“Maybe,” He sighed, “We should really think about investing in a fake fireplace.”

“Aw dad, but that’s not nearly as fun.”

Juliet cocked her head. “Have you tried using newspaper or dryer lint between the logs? It’s supposed to help the flames catch a little better.”

“Oh, that’s a really good idea!” He quickly stood up and hurried out of the room. After a minute he returned, a bunch of lint in one hand and some newspapers in the other. She watched as he arranged them around the wood and then struck another match. This time they caught instantly and soon a nice calm fire was burning.

“How did you know that?” Iris asked, her eyes wide.

Juliet gave a little shrug. “I was in girl scouts.”

Once Richard joined them back on the couch, Iris started the movie. As the opening score played, Karen snuggled in Richard’s arms, a nice thick blanket around them. Between Juliet and Iris’ commentary and Richard’s deep, vibrating laughter, it was the perfect movie night.


End file.
